


"Who Should You Kiss Under the Mistletoe?"

by lucrezia (not_a_princess)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Buzzfeed quizzes, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life, Wtf am I doing, mention of Benedict Cumberbatch, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_princess/pseuds/lucrezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's wife-to-be likes Buzzfeed quizzes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Who Should You Kiss Under the Mistletoe?"

"Darling," Tom sang as he walked into the kitchen wearing a goofy Christmas sweater and jeans--extremely casual, especially for him--going to the refrigerator to pour a glass of water. He walked toward his fiancée, Alison, who was sitting at the kitchen table, his eyes narrowing slightly when he realized she was taking a Buzzfeed quiz on her laptop. "Are you on that dreadful website again, Al?" 

Alison barked out a laugh, her black braids swinging as she shook her head in amusement. "Aw, but Tom. Buzzfeed  _loves_ you. I don't see why you can't return the favor." 

He ignored her comment in favor of placing his chin on her shoulder, grinning and blushing a bit when she turned to peck him on the cheek, and reading the words on the screen: "If you had a reindeer, you would name it...Brandywine Poodlepatch? Why is that an option? What does that even mean?" 

Alison smirked. "Obvies, it's making fun of your ole buddy ole pal Benedict Cucumber-patches." 

"Oh," he responded with a small frown. "Isn't that a bit distasteful?" 

She shrugged. "Probably. I'm sure poor Benny's weeping into his bankrolls over it as we speak."

Tom rolled his eyes. " _Obvies._ "

"Hey! Don't get mad at me 'cause I'm cool and hip to the kids," Alison teased as she continued to click through the quiz. 

"Wait. 'Loki' is one of the options? Am _I_ one of the results on this quiz?" He started to reach towards the trackpad on Alison's laptop but she slapped his hand away, biting back laughter. She liked these quizzes for a reason, after all. 

"Honestly. Are you really that surprised at this point?"  


End file.
